Sombra
by Diosa Luna
Summary: Era una noche de niñera obligada, con un niño bueno e inocente ¿qué podría pasar?


**Dragon Ball**

 **.**

 **Sombra**

 **.**

 **Dragon Ball y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, son del maestro Toriyama.**

 **.**

 **Esta historia pertenece a la activad "Pesca tu reto" de Por los que leemos fanfics de dragon ball.**

 **El reto: oneshot de Goten y Oolong de horror.**

 **.**

 **Pd.- Soy mala para los fics de terror, comedia... bueno... o.O solo sean buenos conmigo es mi primer fanfic de Dragon Ball :3 con esto tal vez me anime a publicar mis otras cientoschorrocientasmil historias de esta serie que tanto amo.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo único.**

No sabía cómo se había metido en ese problema, no era algo que hiciera por gusto, fue más una imposición de un viejo amigo, y claro prefería llamarlo imposición a la acción ser secuestrado por el hombre que conoció cuando era un niño de doce años, que sencillamente apareció lo tomo de las ropas y lo llevo con él a su casa. 

La esposa tampoco estaba en acuerdo con la decisión, pero vestida de una manera formal y lo estresada que se veía indicaba que terminaría cediendo a las locuras de su esposo.

—Bien —dijo la mujer más fuerte del mundo—. Puede cuidar a Goten, hay suficiente comida y solo serán un par de horas.

—¡Gracias Milk! —Respondió el guerrero antes de dirigirse a su amigo—. Muchas gracias por hacer esto, esta cena es muy importante para Milk y como Bulma asistirá con nosotros, no estaba cómoda con la idea de que Goten se quedara solo con Trunks.

—Está bien, no hay problema —respondió en shock. Realmente sin entender por qué había tanto caos en aquella casa. Sin embargo, viendo al niño que estaba entretenido con algún juego tonto en la televisión, supuso que no habría ningún problema.

Pronto la familia Son, padres e hijo mayor salían por la puerta principal, la última era la madre quien parecía un poco insegura. Escucho la voz de su esposo que le llamaba para que terminara de salir, pero la mujer de oscuros cabellos se giró para verlo directamente a los ojos.

—No importa quien llamé a la puerta, no abras, nosotros tenemos llave... No es su amigo —dijo con aquella inconfundible firmeza en su voz y se marchó.

 **.**

—¿Qué edad cree que tengo? —Renegaba el cerdo mientras caminaba hacia la cocina en busca de un bocadillo— ¿cómo puede decirme que no abra la puerta como si fuera un bebé?

Decidió tomar un descanso de su diatriba para refrescar su garganta, cuando tomaba el agua su mirada se perdió en la ventana de la cocina que estaba frente a él. El gran bosque se extendía las sombras cubrían todo mientras los tonos rojizos del atardecer se perdían rápidamente en la distancia.

El agua la derramo cuando, asombrado Oolong dejo caer el vaso y es que podía jurar haber visto un movimiento entre lo poco visible que había del bosque frente a ellos.

—Soy un tonto, puede ser un animal o definitivamente nada, estoy una montaña en medio de la nada —se dijo mientras se dirigía a la sala de estar con el niño.

.

Fue media hora más tarde cuando terriblemente aburrido de ver al pequeño Goten continuar su juego y la falta de un algún material "interesante" de lectura. Removía molesto entre los estantes de la estancia sin percatarse de que el pequeño había dejado de jugar para obsérvalo con sus inocentes ojos negros.

—No le gustará que digas cosas así de mi mamá.

El humanoide se cuadro derecho para luego voltear a ver al pequeño sayajin, cuando sus ojos se encontraron Oolong podía comprar la inocencia del niño con la de su padre cuando lo conoció. Un poco fastidiado por toda la situación y sobre todo perderse su programa de ejercicios nocturno, decidió hablar un poco con el pequeño, aunque realmente lo consideraba tonto igual que su padre.

—¿Quieres comer algo? —cuestiono el cerdo.

—No —dijo el semi-sayajin—. Ya he comido, gracias.

—Bueno ¿y qué se supone que debemos hacer? Aquí no hay mucho para divertirse.

—Tengo que terminar mi tarea —respondió el niño mientras recogía unos libros de un estante y tomaba un grupo de libros.

—¿No sé para qué estudian tanto? Si son tan fuertes, no deben necesitarlo, tu mamá tiene problemas para entender eso.

—Mamá dice que la fuerza no trae dinero a casa, ni mantiene familias —repitió el niño—. Además si no termino mi tarea me ha dicho que comeré ensalada toda la semana.

Goten mostraba una gran congoja ante la idea de comer solo verduras, es que eso nunca terminara por llenar su inmenso apetito, además no podría confiar mucho en que su padre estuviera presente, él salía y entraba de casa. Mejor para él evitar el castigo, así su madre le recompensaría con un delicioso postre.

—Tu madre está loca —vocifero el cerdo sentándose frente al niño que intentaba concentrarse—. No sé porque ahora se obsesiona con los estudios, cuando la conocí solo era una mocosa llorona que atacaba cuando estaba asustada.

—No deberías decir esas cosas —respondió el infante con una mueca que reflejaba su incomodidad—. Es molesto.

—Tu madre es igual de molesta, tan bonita que era y lo hecho a perder con todas ropas, sin contar su horrible carácter. No tengo idea de cómo Goku la soporta, yo creo que por eso prefiere irse a entrenar o estar muerto, hasta yo preferiría estar muerto que vivir con una mujer histérica.

Entonces hubo un silencio, extraño para un lugar rodeado de naturaleza, no había el ulular de las aves nocturnas, o el sonido de algún insecto. Total silencio que se rompió poco a poco el rasgar del lápiz del pequeño que seguía trabajando en su tarea como si no hubiera dicho nada.

Molesto por ser ignorando Oolong se dirigió a la cocina para calentar un poco de lo que había en el refrigerador. Tal vez lo único que podría ser salvado de esa mujer loca e histérica era su habilidad para cocinar y mantener un hogar. Pero hacía años que había dejado de ser un deleite a la vista.

—Estoy seguro que Goku no la abandona porque es un tonto que no sabe que existe el divorcio —decía mientras metía un plato surtido al microondas.

Pero entonces por el rabillo del ojo juro ver una sobra pasar por la venta, como una figura humana. Un poco preocupado acerco una silla para ser capaz de ver totalmente el exterior. No había nada, apenas las luces exteriores iluminaban algo, pero sencillamente no había nada, excepto la terrible sensación de sentirse observado.

El cerdo intento inútilmente encontrar algo entre los árboles cercanos, no sería extraño que alguien se perdiera por aquellos lares... Finalmente de vez en cuando en Kame Hause se encontraban algún navegante extraviado, una vez incluso llego un naufrago que Krillin tuvo que llevar a la ciudad.

Pero en cambio el lugar continuaba en silencio, ese incomodo silencio casi total, excepto por la del niño que murmuraba y escribía con su lápiz. Pero afuera era como si no hubiera nada más que la negrura que los comía. Oolong trago duramente mientras un calofrió corría su columna vertebral y su piel se enchinaba. Era tan incómodo e imaginaba que algo pronto saltaría hacia la ventana y le asustaría de muerte. Por suerte había un pequeño alivio en él, pues el pequeño que lo acompañaba era lo suficientemente poderoso para protegerlo de cualquiera que quisiera atacarlos, no por nada era hijo del poderoso guerrero Goku, esa idea lo tranquilizaba un poco.

Sin embargo prefirió cerrar las cortinas de la cocina y mientras su mano se estiraba para jalar la tela que cubriría aquella visión incomoda de la nada, el pitido del microondas lo espanto lo suficiente para hacerlo caer de la silla donde se apoyaba.

—¿Estas bien? —pregunto Goten acercándose para ayudarle a levantarse.

—S... Si —murmuro inseguro.

—¿seguro que estas bien? ¿Te vez nervioso? —insistió el niño.

—No, para nada, estoy bien. ¿Quieres algo de comer?

Sin embargo en lugar de contestar enérgico como haría cualquier niño de sangre sayajin ante el ofrecimiento de alimentos, este tranquilamente dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana que estaba a medio cerrar, algo que confundió totalmente al humanoide quien curioso dirigió su vista hacia donde el niño observaba. Nada, no había nada que pudiera verse en esa oscuridad.

—Creo que es mejor irme a dormir —decía el pequeño un poco decepcionado.

—¿A dormir? —Preguntó inquieto, sintiendo como sudaban sus manos—. Aún es temprano... ¿por qué no jugamos a las cartas o algún juego de mesa?

—No abras la puerta —dijo el pequeño antes de tomar camino hacia su habitación.

Oolong perdió el apetito, cuando Milk lo había dicho era molesto, pero ahora le parecía horriblemente inquietante. Tratando de relajarse decidió ir hacia la televisión, sabía que la casa de Goku no tenía la mejor recepción pero era mejor que el silencio de aquel lugar.

 **.**

Pasaron un par de horas y el humanoide comenzaba a relajarse mientras veía el noticiero local, era terriblemente aburrido a su parecer pero el pronóstico del clima prometía una visión agradable con un acentuado vestido rosa.

Estaba pensando en ir por el plato de comida que había dejado a un lado por su episodio incomodo, hasta que escucho un ruido que casi llegaba a lastimar sus oídos. Era como si garras arañaran algún tipo de lámina o metal.

—Debe ser un ave o la rama de un árbol —se dijo para tranquilizarse. Pero el sonido continuaba y parecía estar cambiando de lugar.

Mientras en un primer momento lo escucho en el techo, unos minutos más tarde parecía arañar cerca de la entrada principal de la casa.

Aterrado de estar solo en una casa en medio del bosque decidió que echarle un vistazo al niño era lo mejor, pero cuando su pie toco el primer escalón las luces comenzaron a parpadear, el espacio lleno de peldaños se veía imponente y macabro.

—¡Goten! —grito el cerdo cuando escucho como golpeaban la puerta.

Entonces los golpes se escucharon más frenéticos, la puerta comenzaba a rebotar a causa de la violencia con la cual era azotada, casi podía jurar que salía de sus bisagras sosteniéndose solo por el frágil cerrojo unido al dintel. Las luces continuaban parpadeando de forma enloquecedora, sin cadencia alguna.

Oolong solo pudo recargarse a la pared junto a las escaleras, su vejiga ya se había aflojado y temblaba de pies a cabeza. Cuando las luces y el ruido cesaron de pronto. La iluminación regreso a la normalidad permitiéndole ver que no había nada extraño, como si lo que había sucedido hacía unos segundos solo fuera un extraño sueño.

La televisión volvió a encenderse y pronto la voz dulce de la "chica del clima" inundaba el lugar, mientras aseguraba que habría lluvias en la región sur. Pero todo se perdía mientras el pobre humanoide intentaba recuperarse a sí mismo. Había visto tantas cosas en este mundo y él no iba a dudar de la experiencia que recientemente había experimentado.

Cuando el corazón del cerdo regreso a la normalidad y sus rodillas dejaron de temblar lo suficiente para dirigirse al cuarto de baño y limpiar el desastre que había dejado, un terrible golpe, similar a un cuerpo estrellándose con la puerta rompió la paz. El cerdo callo sobre su trasero y pronto se comenzó a arrastrar hacia la pared que había dejado atrás, no le importo pasar nuevamente sobre la suciedad que había dejado en el piso anteriormente.

Una masa negra se deslizaba por los resquicios de la puerta, oscura y pegajosa como si fuese petróleo. Estaba por todo el dintel derramándose luchando por entrar.

—¿Qué demonios es esto? —cuestiono el cerdo enfurecido y aterrado—. ¡Goten! ¡Goku! —gritó histérico al ver como la masa negruzca parecía formar brazos que se estiraban hacia él mientras más de esa sustancia se adentraba a la casa.

—¡Noooo! —grito histérico Oolong cuando una de esas extremidades oscuras logro alcanzar su tobillo y envolverlo con gran fuerza para comenzar a arrastrarlo por todo el piso de madera.

Intentó luchar enterrando sus uñas en el pulido piso de madera, se sujetó de una mesa e incluso de un sofá, pero aquella fuerza lo arrastraba para consumirlo en su oscuridad. Pensó en transformarse pero con el terror no podía siquiera concentrarse.

Entonces en lo que pareció un impulso para aquella extraña masa, el apéndice que le sujetaba tomo suficiente velocidad para estamparlo con gran fuerza contra la puerta, una y otra vez lo golpeo de la misma manera como si buscara sacarlo de la casa de una forma u otra.

Y luego nada. No había extremidad oscura que sujetaba su tobillo, no había arañazos o luces intermitentes, aunque el dolor persistente de los golpes contra la puerta le hacía saber que lo sucedió no era un sueño. Confundido y aterrado levanto la vista para encontrar a la familia Son.

—Mira que desastre —dijo Goku tranquilo—. Parece que tuvieron una fiesta, ¿no es así?

Oolong solo temblaba cual hoja en el viento, su corazón latiendo tan fuerte que creía los presentes eran capaces de escucharlo. No sentía la capacidad de hablar, estaba tan pálido como el papel y sinceramente no sabía que podía decir. Goku parecía tan ignorante de todo el asunto y más interesante en asaltar su refrigerador, mientras Gohan solo había saludado rápidamente antes de marchar a su habitación.

Entonces lo vio, el pequeño niño clon de Goku, con una gran sonrisa se había acercado a su padre y parecía decirle algo al pie de la escalera. Los ojos oscuros de la mujer le dieron una mirada sin expresión, no había enfado o alegría. Ella solo asintió a las palabras del niño y luego lo envío de vuelta arriba, antes de dirigirse al pobre ser aterrado.

—Al menos no abriste la puerta —dijo ella secamente—. Tuviste más suerte que la ultima niñera.

Oolong casi se desmayó, ante el terror de aquellas palabras. ¿Otras personas habían sufrido aquello? ¿Alguien no había logrado sobrevivir a ese brutal ataque de oscuridad? ¿Qué era lo que rodeaba la casa de los Son?

—¡Goku! No seas grosero lleva a Oolong a su casa.

—Pero tengo hambre —respondió apenas de manera entendible el sayajin, pues tenía la boca llena.

—Calentaré la comida mientras tu lo llevas de vuelta a su Kame-Hause.

—¿No crees que es un poco tarde?

Y Oolong se sorprendió al descubrir que pasaba de las dos de la mañana. Aquello le hizo querer salir más rápido de ahí, estaba seguro de que todo habían sido solo unos minutos, pero al parecer fue más tiempo de lo que imaginaba.

—...¿Entonces te quedaras a dormir? —escucho decir al sayajin.

—¿Cómo? —cuestiono con su voz trémula el humanoide.

—Dije que ya es bastante tarde y si no prefieres quedarte a dormir —dijo Goku.

—¡No! —Reacciono con rapidez—. Tengo asuntos que atender, así que llévame con tu tele-transportación, ahora mismo.

—Bueno, como tú digas —respondió confundido el moreno, antes de acercarse a su amigo de la infancia—. Ya regreso Milk.

Cuando Oolong alzo la vista para ver a la esposa del guerrero se encontró en estado de shock al observar como una sombra parecía vigilarle a una cercana distancia y ella parecía muy cociente de ello. Entonces aquella visión desapareció para encontrarse en la sala de Kame House donde Roshi dormía a pierna suelta frente al televisor que se encontraba en una pantalla azul debido a que el video se había terminado.

—Gracias por cuidar a Goten —dijo Goku—. A Milk no le gusta que alguien más vaya a casa a cuidarlo.

—Sí, está bien —contesto inseguro—. ¡Pero no lo volveré a hacer! —grito antes de que el guerrero sonriente se marchara.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


End file.
